The Union
The Union is a federated realm formed by Kingdom of Midderland, the Kingdom of Starikland, the Kingdom of Angland, the city of Westport and, before its fall to the Gurkish, the city of Dagoska. Its capital city is Adua in Midderland. It is one of the two great empires in the Circle of the World, the other being The Gurkish Empire. Origin The first High King and founder of The Union was Harod the Great. Harod was the ruler of one of Midderlands many petty kingdoms, often at war with one another. Harod agreed to accept the advice of the magus, Bayaz, who became his most trusted counsellor. In time Midderland was unified, Harod became its first High King. The laws and structure of government of The Union were all establish in this era, including the Closed and Open Councils, and the Inquisition, and little has changed since. Bayaz was emulating the way his Master Juvens had cultivated cradle of civilization in The Old Empire. Government ''The High King'' The Union's nominal head of state is the High King of the Union, who technically is possessed of vast powers. In reality, however, the Union is governed largely by the Closed Council in a centralized manner. The Union does however have an aristocracy who sit in the Open Council and rule their lands in a somewhat feudal manner. Nobles are able to collect taxes from commoners on their land and are forced to provide levies in case of a war. ''The Closed Council'' The Closed Council is composed of twelve select members; three Lords of Law, three Lords of War, three Lords of Money, and three Lord of the King's Household. A thirteenth member is the First of the Magi, Bayaz. * High Justice Marovia, head of the Judiciary System. * High Consul Torlichorm, responsible for foreign policy. * Keeper of the Rolls, who is not named, responsible for records, inheritances, land and titles. * Lord Marshal Varuz, the senior commander of the Union Army, who remains at home. * Lord Marshal Burr, the junior commander of the Union Army, who goes on campaign. * Lord Admiral of the Fleet Reutzer, in charge of the Union Navy. * Lord Chancellor Halleck (previously Feekt), in charge of taxes, the treasury and the mints. * Minister for Taxation, who is not named * Minister for Expenditure, who is also not named * Lord Chamberlain Hoff, senior officer of the Royal Household. * Lord Commander of the Knights Herald Valdis, responsible for information and carriage of orders. * Arch Lector Sult, head of His Majesty's Inquisition. ''The Open Council'' The Open Council is an assembly of the realm's noblemen presided over by the King (when he shows up), but most often by the Lord Chamberlain. It is held in the Lord's Round. The Inquisition The Inquisition is a somewhat shadowy institution outside the judicial system whose aim is to combat corruption and treason. It is headed by Arch Lector Sult, and based in the House of Questions. Territory and Geography The Union is a disparate territory with varied climates and geography: * Kingdom of Midderland is located in the centre of the Circle of the World, and is a large island surrounded by the Circle Sea. It is the founding nation, and heart of The Union . It contains the capital Adua, from where most decisions are made; * Kingdom of Angland is to the north of Midderland across The Circle Sea. It is bordered to the north by The North, and to the west by Starikland. The land is disputed, with both the Union and the North claiming sovereignty. The capital is Ostenhorm, and it is ruled by Lord Governor Fedor dan Meed; * Kingdom of Starikland is to the west of Midderland across the sea. It is bordered to the east by Angland, to the west by Near County, and to the south by The Old Empire. The capital is Rostod, and it is ruled by Lord Governor Skald; * Protectorate of Westport is a wealthy city-state and port in Styria, known as the Crossroads of the World; * Protectorate of Dagoska is a city-state on the southern continent on a peninsula with a small border with the Gurkish Empire. It is ruled by a Lord Governor Vurms and his council. Culture and Religion The Union is pre-industrial, similar to Europe in the Middle Ages. Adua is the largest city in the realm, with a population in the hundreds of thousands. Other major cities include Keln, Dagoska, Rostov, Stariksa, Westport, Ostenhorm, and New Keln; and there are also many market towns. The citizens are mostly pale skinned, with the dark-skinned native Dagoskans being an exception. It is quite cosmopolitan with people from every land within the Circle of the World living in the realm. They speak a language called the common tongue. The majority of the population were peasants, farming land owned by landowners and nobles. There is no slavery, but there is a large gap between rich and poor. Even peasants have the ability to seek an audience with law courts concerning dispute with landlords, including the Commission for Land & Agriculture, or Secretary for Audiences. Peasant unrest is not uncommon. Birth and decent have a dominant role in one’s social status. Rising through merit happens rarely, and is often frowned upon. The people of Midderland, the founding nation of The Union, consider themselves superior to the other regions in the realm. Education seems to have fallen from prominence, with The University now in a terrible state of disrepair. The Union is a major commercial power, with two large merchant guilds; the Guild of Mercers in Midderland and Westport, and the Guild of Spicers in Dagoska. There are also a number of banks, including Valint & Balk. An important annual event is The Contest, a fencing competition. Contestants come from all across the three Kingdoms and Protectorate cities to Adua for the event, which gathers most of the capital's population. The people of this city also love spectacle, including comedy, drama, and theatre. Religion may exist in The Union, but is not particularly important. The Gurkish consider them Godless, and that their God is money. Military The Union army is a well trained tactical force, and has a strict ranking system. From highest to lowest, the titles are: * Lord Marshal. * General. * Colonel. * Major. * Captain. * Lieutenant. * Sergeant. * Corporal. The King's Own The King's Own is the spine of the Union army, in the direct service of the King. It contains at least twelve regiments of both foot and horse. The Levies The levies are military regiments raised from the kingdoms' vassal lands. Contrary to the King's Own, the levies are in the service of the noblemen who govern those lands, not directly the King. A Lord, while compelled to send some forces to his liege, might send troops of lower quality, or less levies than he otherwise would if he dislikes his King. The Knights Herald The Knights Herald messengers dispatched from the King (or any member of the Closed Council) to his subjects. A Knight Herald is trusted to speak with the King's voice, and isn't supposed to speak at all unless on behalf of the King, until his mission is complete. Knights Heralds are easily identifiable by their polished armor and the golden wings on their helmets. History The Union has had a continuous line of monarchs since the first High King Harod the Great. King Ostus came to the throne as a child, and had jesters perform for him at every meal. The reign of King Morlic the Mad, led to civil war which nearly destroyed The Union. He was eventually murdered, and King Arnault was raised to the throne by the Open Council. King Casamir is remembered as a great warrior-King, through whose boldness and meticulous planning Angland was conquered. In the past, Starikland was brought into The Union. There was also an attempt to bring The North into The Union which was defeated by Skarling Hoodless. In the more recent past, the wealthy port of Westport in Styria joined The Union through the influence of the Mercers. The Union and the Gurkish Empire are in conflict. The First Gurkish War occurred in Gurkhul, some nine years before the events in The Blade Itself. Both side had victories during the war, The Union at the siege and sack of Ulrioch, the Gurkish at the bridge where Glokta was captured and imprisoned. The war is considered a victory for The Union. Dagoska was captured by The Union during the war. Two years after the end of the war, about seven years before the events in The Blade Itself, there was an exchange of prisoners, including Glokta. The prisoners had endured brutal treatment and torture. Bayaz has continued to influence The Union since its founding through the bank Valint & Balk. He has also infrequently directly influence the realm, though he has kept his identify disguised. He acted as Lord Chamberlain Bialoveld for King Arnault, and Arch Lector Zoller for King Casamir. He claims that Casamir was really a coward whom the Magus forced to go to war. The current High King is Guslav the Fifth, of the dynasty founded by Arnault, and the heir apparent is Crown Prince Ladisla. The Blade Itself '' In the north, Bethod has recently become the self-proclaimed King of the Northmen. The North sends an emissary to The Union to offer peace in return for the territory of Angland. When The Union refuse, Bethod’s forces invade Angland capturing the key fortress of Dunbrec, starting war between them. In Midderland, Bayaz returns to The Union, and eventually claims his seat on the Closed Council. ''Before They Are Hanged In the north, Unions forces under Crown Prince Ladisla suffer a conclusive defeat against Bethod’s army, to the north of the Cumnur River. It results in the death of Prince Ladisla. The Union have a victory near the fortress of Dunbrec, though it in not decisive. In Midderland, Prince Raynault is murdered in his sleep. With no heir to the throne and the King in poor health, the next King would have to be elected upon his death, putting the nobility in frenzy, ready to rig the votes in their interests. In the south, the Gurkish forces put siege to Dagoska, and eventually capture it, though only after significant losses. Last Argument of Kings '' In the North, the Union have another victory at the important port of Uffrith. The decisive battle in the war occurs in the High Places. The Northern army laid siege to a group of rebel Northmen, when The Union flanked them. Bethod took refuge in his fortress in Carleon, but died at the hands of Logen Ninefingers. In Midderland, Gustav the Fifth dies during a parade in Jezal's honor for quelling the troublesome peasant rebellion. During the King's Election, Bayaz reveals that Jezal is related to the king (albeit a bastard), and has bribed various members of the Council to vote for Jezal the new High King of The Union. Soon afterwards, Gurkish forces land in Midderland near Keln, and put siege to Adua. They intend to put Lord Brock on the throne, as an autonomous kingdom within the Gurkish Empire. The Battle of Adua ends in a Union victory, albeit at huge cost. ''Best Served Cold The Union holds a peace meeting in Styria, hoping to play mediator in the conflict between Orso and the League of Eight. King Jezal is almost killed at a social event in Cardotti's house in Sipani, and the peace meeting ultimately fails. ''Heroes '' Black Dow has been the King of the Northmen for eight years, when war again breaks out with The Union. The decisive three day battle occurs near the town of Osrung, but ends in a stalemate. A new Protectorate region within The Union is created in the southern part of The North, under the rule of Dogman, to act as a buffer zone between The Union and The North. It is during this war that Bayaz oversees the testing of primitive cannons.Category:Union Category:Geography Category:Factions Category:Organizations